The Dweller turns Arcee into an Energy Vampire
This is how The Dweller turns Arcee into an Energy Vampire goes in The Return of the Dweller. [ Dweller appears Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Run away! Dweller launches a net from its mouth at Arcee and Arcee screams Arcee: I have to break free. grunts Dweller begins draining Arcee's energy Arcee: My power! Help! gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Arcee, what's happening? Arcee: The Dweller got me! It's draining my power! Dweller continues to drain Arcee's energy Ryan F-Freeman: Arcee! No! thinks then runs to get help Dweller drains more of Arcee's energy as she screams stops running and looks back as the Dweller drains Arcee's energy Arcee: Go, Ryan! Save yourself! Help your friends! nods Dweller continues draining Arcee's energy Arcee: Primus, give me hope for Ryan. Dweller drains more of her energy Arcee: I feel weak... weakly I... hope... Ryan can... find... a way... to save... us all... [ Dweller finishes draining Arcee's energy and Arcee's entire form turns gray and her optics turn red and the Dweller releases its net from her and the Energy Vampire Arcee kneels Energy Vampire Arcee: I am yours to command, Dweller. Dweller growls Dweller then gets hit by a rock Dweller turns to see Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Have to get out of here! runs Codylight and Twilight see Ryan hiding Codylight Sparkle: Ryan? What are you doing? Ryan F-Freeman: Hiding, Codylight. Twilight Sparkle: Did your Matrix warn you of something? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. The Dweller got Arcee. We need someone to fight it. Like Optimus or... as he remembers the con leader Galvatron. Crash Bandicoot: Why Galvatron? We encountered him last time inside Unicron. Ryan F-Freeman: Because, Crash, he saw that monster before and maybe Rodimus Prime and I can think he can help us. I think we give the Decepticons a little visit from Prince Ryan Prime. Ryvine is doing some dusting for Ryalight and Galvatron Ryvine Sparkle: At least I am the leader of the Decepticons. So, my power is equal to Galvatron. Galvatron: I heard that, Ryvine. Why are you dusting? Ryvine Sparkle: Because I like to keep things clean for my sister, Twivine. We need to look nice and clean in case of Autobots. Galvatron: That's good. Evil Ryan transforms to G1 Megatron's gun mode which Ryan catches Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. On three. One... two... three! fires the door down stands before Galvatron as Evil Ryan transforms back to himself Ryan F-Freeman: Galvatron. on his knees I need your help. Ryvine Sparkle: Huh? Is he surrendering? Galvatron: What do you want? Ryan F-Freeman: There is the Dweller. It got Arcee and I need you to help me get rid of it. And there's a birthday for Crashjack. out a birthday cake Galvatron: Ok. My Decepticons can help. shakes hands with Galvatron smiles grabs some weapons makes a plan makes a plane goes with Galvatron and his allies the Dweller and the Energy Vampire Arcee wander through the tunnels Energy Vampire Arcee: Who will I find? Dweller growls Energy Vampire Arcee senses a Cybertronian Energy Vampire Arcee: Someone is here. Dweller snarls goes to find someone Crash looks at a map with Matashy Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes